Mayhem Mode
Mayhem Mode is a game mode introduced in Borderlands 3. Mayhem Mode is activated upon the completion of the main story of the game. Characters are taken to a mysterious terminal aboard Sanctuary III that can enable four difficulty levels, from one through four (previously three). Taking on one of these Mayhem Modes ups the ante on risks and rewards across all worlds: enemies get increased health, shields, and armor, in exchange for bonus cash, Eridium, experience points, and chances for better loot. Mayhem Mode applies Mayhem Mods to any planet visited and can require new playstyles to be adapted in response to a random selection of modifiers. Modifiers for the current map may be viewed through the map screen. Mayhem Mods are determined when a character enters a new area for the first time, traveling back to an area you have left does not change the mods applied to that area. Changing the Mayhem Level, exiting the game, or returning to the main menu will reset all mods. Mayhem Levels Mayhem 1 Enemies receive the following bonuses: *+15% Health *+25% Shield *+25% Armor Characters receive the following bonuses: *+200% Experience Gain (+50% if hotfixes are applied) *+200% Cash and Eridium drops *+100% Loot chance Additionally, 2 Mayhem Modifiers are randomly selected to apply. Mayhem 2 Enemies receive the following bonuses: *+50% Health *+75% Shield *+75% Armor Characters receive the following bonuses: *+500% Experience Gain (+50% if hotfixes are applied) *+500% Cash and Eridium drops *+300% Loot chance Additionally, 3 Mayhem Modifiers are randomly selected to apply. Mayhem 3 Enemies receive the following bonuses: *+100% Health *+150% Shield *+150% Armor Characters receive the following bonuses: *+900% Experience Gain (+50% if hotfixes are applied) *+900% Cash and Eridium drops *+500% Loot chance Additionally, 4 or 5 Mayhem Modifiers are randomly selected to apply. Mayhem 4 Enemies receive the following bonuses: *+850% Health *+1000% Shield *+1000% Armor Characters receive the following bonuses: *+100% Experience Gain (+50% if hotfixes are applied) *+75% Cash and Eridium drops *+700% Loot chance Additionally, 2 Mayhem Modifiers from the list of Mayhem 4 mods are randomly selected to apply. One of these will always affect the character, the other will always affect the enemies. Mayhem Modifiers The following is a list of Mayhem Modifiers that could apply to Mayhem 1, Mayhem 2 or Mayhem 3. The intensity of each modifier is also dependant on which Mayhem Level is selected. Mayhem 4 mods The following list of Mayhem Mods apply only to Mayhem 4: *+20% Shield, Grenade, and Melee damage *+16% Move Speed, Fire Rate, and Reload Speed *+25% Skill Damage and Cooldown Rate *+20% Normal bullet damage *+30% Pistol damage *+30% Shotgun damage *+30% SMG damage *+30% Assault Rifle damage *+30% Sniper Rifle damage *+20% Corrosive damage *+20% Cryo damage *+20% Fire damage *+20% Shock damage *+20% Radiation damage *Enemies gain +40% Weapon damage *Enemies gain +20% Weapon Fire Rate *Enemies fire 2 additional Projectile per Shot *Enemy weapons are more Accurate *Enemy explosions have greater increased area of effect *Enemies take 25% less damage from critical damage Category:Borderlands 3